Acciones Diarias
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Cada personaje tiene una personalidad diferente, pero a los problemas reaccionan de la misma manera -o parecida-... Al menos todos se dirigen al mismo amigo.
1. El Estudio

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien... Emm, éste es mi primer fic en el fandom de CCS, sinceramente, me da miedo, no sé porqué. Como no quiero aburrirlos antes de que lean mi historia, dejaré de escribir esto... Ahora...**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece a mí, sino a Clamp._**

* * *

**1\. El Estudio**

Bien, hoy lo lograré. Es estudiar matemáticas y física, nada más que eso.

Entonces, si pongo la "x", al lado de la "y", luego sumo 5 a 4, y le resto 32, queda en que... ¡Espera! Esto carece de sentido alguno, ¿de dónde salieron la "x", la "y", y todos esos números?

Definitivamente no sirvo para matemáticas. Y si lo pienso detenidamente, física tiene matemáticas, así que tampoco serviré para eso. Lo único que me queda es... ¡computador!

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Sinceramente, creo que no tiene sentido, pero lo subí porque... porque sí (es una buena razón). Es sólo el primero, así que espero que los otros sean mejores.  
Otra cosa, si tienen críticas constructivas para hacerme, no duden en escribirlas, me ayudan a mejorar.**

**¡Hasta otro capítulo!**

**PD: A quien adivine el personaje, le daré una... una... galleta (?)**


	2. El Sudoku

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Sé que no he actualizado esto en mucho tiempo, no tengo excusa. Pero tenía algo escrito, no me convenció, lo arreglé, tampoco me gustó; lo dejé de ladito :c... Me siento mala. Espero me perdonen.  
**  
_**Disclaimer:**__****__** Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp.**_

* * *

**2.-El sudoku**

Ordeno los números; arriba, abajo, en pequeños cuadritos. Observo con satisfacción el trabajo realizado y…

_Error_

Un número se repitió, ¿cómo pudo pasar? Doy por hecho que revisé bien. Tuve especial cuidado con los 2 y los 9, los que siempre me causan problemas. ¿Eh? ¿Qué importan esos números ahora?

_Me equivoqué en un tonto y maldito 2._

Quiero golpear algo. Me molesta el hecho de creer que lo tenía resuelto, pero que no sea así. Creo que debo tomar un curso de control de la ira, no debe ser normal que me irrite tan fácilmente. Normalmente siempre estoy en calma, sea cual sea la situación.

_Estoy en un estado de frustración. _

Respirar. Relajarse. Reír de la situación. Eso es lo que suelo hacer, pero no funciona en este momento. Bueno, supongo que sólo me queda una opción: _Entrar nuevamente a ese sitio web sobre resolución de sudoku._

* * *

**_El fin de este capítulo. Me gusta contestar los reviews por PM, y es lo que haré, sé que en el anterior no pasó, pero es que :ccc... soy muy distraída, y cada vez que me decía: "Hoy lo hago, sí que sí", me ponía a ver anime, o jugar, o leer, y se me pasaba el tiempo._**

**_Como siempre, si tienen alguna crítica constructiva para mi fic, no duden en decírmela, les estaré agradecida. _**

**_¡Chao! ¡Qué estén bien!_**

**_PD: A quien adivine este personaje, le doy un telescopio marca ACME (?) (Lo siento, pero el presupuesto no da para más)_**

**_Franny-chan Kinomoto. (me he dado cuenta de que mis notas de autor son más largas que los drabbles) _**


	3. La Receta

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Primero que todo, lamento de verdad el retraso con esto, sé que no existe excusa válida, de verdad :c... Prefiero escribir abajo :c**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

* * *

**4\. La Receta**

Siempre he destacado en manualidades, sobre todo en cocina, al menos eso dicen mis amigas. Últimamente he estado tratando de hacer un pastel de cereza, pero son muy difíciles de cocinar, de verdad, por más que vea esa receta, no sube y no tiene consistencia. ¡Es horrible! He tirado cinco masas aplastadas y de mal sabor. No sé si soy yo la del problema o es la receta que escogí, ¡pero es que se veía tan confiable! A pesar de no tener comentarios, la imagen que tenía te hacía creer que es el mejor pastel que harías en tu vida. ¡Mentiras! Traté de cambiar las medidas de los ingredientes también, pero nada parece funcionar. Por otro lado, tengo que tener este pastel listo para mañana, es el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas y este es su favorito. ¡Se lo iba a obsequiar! Estaba tan segura de que me saldría, que no tengo ningún regalo de repuesto.

Creo que debería buscar otra página, una con comentarios de lo delicioso que les quedó el pastel, es lo mejor.

* * *

**Bieno, ahora sí. He estado ocupadísima, no miento. A fin de año tenemos la gira de estudios, y cierran el semestre como un mes antes por eso (la amo y la odio al mismo tiempo D:), ¡no he podido respirar! Además, el colegio está con la política de darnos más trabajos y no hacer tantas pruebas, ¡y es horrible! **

**Lamento si el drabble tiene muchas faltas, no lo revisé como es debido, porque quise subirlo lo antes posible. Así que si notan un error, me lo dicen, por favor, se los agradecería mucho c: (De hecho, lo escribí recién)**

**¡Saludos y que estén bien! (Mis notas de autor siguen siendo casi tan largas como el drabble xD)**

**Franny-chan Kinomoto **


End file.
